The instant invention relates to apparatus for toddler-age children, and more particularly to a walker toy for a child which includes a motion responsive signalling unit.
It has generally been found that walker toys can be effectively utilized for aiding young children in the early development of walking skills. In this regard, most of the heretofore available walker toys for children have comprised a base unit which is supported on a plurality of wheels, and a hand rail on the base unit which is positioned so that it can be grasped by a toddler-age child located therebehind for stabilizing the child during a walking exercise. However, it has been found that children often tend to quickly lose interest in walker toys of this type and that as a result, they often prefer to crawl rather than working toward the development of early walking skills.
The instant invention provides an effective walker toy which is adapted to more effectively hold the attention of a young child during a walking exercise. Specifically, the walker toy of the instant invention includes an electronic motion sensor which is responsive to movement of the walker toy on a supporting surface for generating an actuating signal, and an electronic signalling unit which is responsive to the actuating signal from the motion sensor for producing a signal which is detectable by the child during a walking exercise. Still more specifically, the walker toy of the instant invention comprises a walker unit which includes a base, a plurality of wheels for rotatably supporting the base on a supporting surface, and a hand rail on the base which is adapted to be grasped by a toddler-age child for stabilizing the child during walking movement behind the base. The walker toy still further comprises an electronic motion sensor on the walker unit for sensing motion thereof on a supporting surface, and an electronic signalling unit which is responsive to the motion sensor for producing a signal which is detectable by a child during use of the walker toy by the child. The signalling unit preferably comprises audible signalling means which is operative for producing an electronic siren sound in response to motion of the toy on a supporting surface as detected by the motion sensor unit, and a flashing light assembly which is operative in a flashing mode in response to a signal from the motion sensor unit for producing a flashing light signal. The signalling unit is preferably operative for producing sound and light signals for a period of at least approximately five seconds in response to actuation thereof with the motion sensor unit. Further, the walker unit preferably comprises a body portion which is formed in the configuration of a simulated fire engine body, and the signalling unit is preferably operative for producing a siren sound signal and a visible flashing light signal in order to simulate the siren sounds and lights of a fire engine.
It has been found that the walker toy of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for assisting a small child in the early development of his or her walking skills. In this connection, it has been found that because the walker toy includes signalling means which is operative for producing both audible sound signals and flashing light signals in response to motion of the toy on a supporting surface, the walker toy is better able to hold the attention of a young child during a walking exercise. Further, the walker toy has a substantially increased play value and it is operative for encouraging a young child in the early development of his or her walking skills.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. to Kingsbury 1,969,407; Lee U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,288; Sebel U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,548; Charvat U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,327; Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,616; Nakao et al No. Des.281,792; Kassai No. Des.282,087; Nakao et al No. Des.293,329; and Nakao et al No. Des.302,707. However, while these references disclose a number of toy vehicles, some of which are adapted for use as walker toys, they fail to disclose a walker toy which includes a motion sensor unit and a signalling unit which is responsive to the motion sensor unit for producing an audible signal in the manner of the walker toy of the instant invention. Hence, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a walker toy which can effectively hold the attention of a child during a walking exercise.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a child's walker toy which is operative for producing audible sounds in response to movement thereof on a supporting surface.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a child's walker toy having a signalling unit which is operative for producing sound and light signals for at least a predetermined minimum period of time in response to movement of the walker toy on a supporting surface.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.